


Never Gone

by puppylove7



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Never Gone- Backstreet Boys (song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7
Summary: Kagome had returned back to her own time for a few days break. She had all intentions of returning back to the past, but was unable to due to the fact that the well got sealed. This fiction shows how Inuyasha and Kagome feel about the given situation.





	Never Gone

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the anime Inuyasha or any character from it. I also have no claim to the song that this was based off of. This is solely written for fun.

“I will return here in three days.” I had said as I was getting ready to jump through the well that joined my time with the past.

“We’ll see you then.”  Everybody aside from Inuyasha said in unison.

“If you don’t come back in three days I will go and get you.”

“I know.” I said as I jumped into the well ending up in my own time era.

As I climbed out of the well, the first thing that greeted me was the empty shrine, which wasn’t such a big deal considering that is how it usually is. After I exited the shrine, I noticed that it was unusually quiet for a Sunday morning. Typically, grandpa would be outside doing his usual spiritual chants. I disregard that and go into the house which was just as quiet. Typically Souta would be home playing video games or watching the television and mom would be in the kitchen doing whatever she does, but the house is desolate with no sign of life. Not even Buyo, the cat is stirring.

‘ _This is just plain weird.’_ I thought to myself as I went up to my room to drop my bag off and figure out what exactly I was going to do for the day.

‘ _The next few days I will be preparing for and taking exams, so today is the only free day for me. But what should I do?’_ I ask myself as I sit down on my bed to do some thinking. It was then that it hit me that I should do more studying for going to the past has put me so far behind in my studies. But before starting to study, I go downstairs to grab something to eat for a snack. No use trying to study when you are hungry.

As I enter the kitchen, I noticed a note sitting on the counter.

 _‘How did I not notice this before when I was on my way upstairs?’_ I asked myself as I picked up the note and started to read the note:

**Just in case you return when we are out, we are out on a trip to the hot springs.**

_‘Well, that is nice. I suppose I will have some quiet time to study.’_  I thought to myself as I went back upstairs after grabbing something from the cabinet to eat for a snack and a soda from the refrigerator.

It had been three days since I returned to me time and exams were done and over with and I was ready to return to Inuyasha and the others in the past.

“I’m leaving now.” I called out to whoever heard me as I left the house and headed to the shrine. As I jumped into the well, I was thoroughly surprised by the fact that I was unable to cross over to the other side.

 _‘What is going on? Why can’t I return to the past?’_ I ask myself as I ponder the situation. After thinking for a bit, I tried again to get through with no success. _‘Well, I suppose I can just wait until Inuyasha comes to retrieve me since he always comes back for me if I am late.’_ I think to myself as I leave the shrine not knowing that Inuyasha wasn’t going to be coming for me like he normally would.

* * *

“Where is she? She said that she would be returning in three days and that would mean that she should be back by now.” I complained as I was heading for the well to go get Kagome.

“If you that concerned why don’t you go and bring her back like you normally do?” Shippo asked me.

“What do you think I am doing, stupid?” I shouted back at the young fox demon just before jumping into the well only to hit the ground without going through to the past where Kagome was.

Not seeing the typical glow that is emitted from the well when Inuyasha and Kagome cross between times, the others become curious as to what happened.

“Is something wrong Inuyasha?” Miroku asked me as he looked into the well to see that I was still there.

“Yeah, the well ain’t working. I can’t pass through.” I yelled back up at the monk while wondering what is up.

“Maybe the well sealed itself somehow. If that is the case then there isn’t any way that you or Kagome are getting through. Chances are she has already tried to come back.” Miroku explained as Inuyasha came back out of the well obviously not happy with the situation.

 _‘Whatever the situation is, I just hope you are safe Kagome.’_ I thought to myself as I looked at the well obviously very pissed with the situation at hand.

* * *

_‘It has been about four years since I have been able to return to the past and Inuyasha never came back to get me. I suppose that the well really has sealed itself up somehow. I have been really lonely lately and I really miss the others.’_ I thought to myself as I lied in my bed staring up at the ceiling.

 _‘All this time all I have really been able to think about all of the things that I had gone through with Inuyasha good and bad.’_ I thought myself.

A smile formed on my face as I remembered all of the stupid things that he would say and how upset that I would get from them. Memories of the all the times I would use the sit command on him after he would do some very stupid action or say something that would just send me into a rage of anger. Feelings of nostalgia flood through me and I can’t help but let out a small chuckle at how childish we were.

 _‘The memories of how childish Inuyasha and I were back then brings a smile back to my face.’_ I thought to myself as I now turned to look out the window at the bright moon.

 _‘Thinking back, it was him who actually got me to face the dark truths of what we were dealing with then and even now, I am facing the truth that I truly miss him. Everything that is good in me I owe to you Inuyasha.’_ I thought to myself as I felt a pang of pain go through my heart at the thought of him and tears started to fill in my eyes.

Not being able to hold them back, I let the tears cascade down my face. The pain of not having him around ate at my heart so badly that it felt as if there was a hole there, a hole that only he could fill. Although it is painful being apart and the distance between us now seems to be too far, it will never separate us because deep inside, I know he is never gone, never far. He is always in my heart, always close, and with me every step of the way. Even though we have to say goodbye, I know he is and will forever be in my life because he is never gone.

 _‘I want to go for a walk and hopefully clear my head.’_ I thought to myself as I got out of my bed and headed down the stairs as quietly as possible so I don’t disturb my sleeping family.

As I walked along the empty streets, I felt at peace for some time, until those thoughts of Inuyasha came back to me. Not matter how hard I try, I can’t get them to stop. That is why there isn’t a second that he isn’t here with me. All of the love that he gave me and the grace that he had shown will always give me the strength I need to keep going to get through my life. For that reason, he is never gone.

* * *

_‘Ever since that day about four years ago when she left and never returned, I have not been able to get her out of my mind.’_ I think to myself as I stare at the night sky from my place on a tree branch just above where Miroku and the others were sleeping soundly.

As I glance down at them more thoughts came to my mind.

 _‘Kagome, before you came around, nobody truly understood me or saw the best I have in me. But somehow you managed to do just that. For all of the time that we have been apart and until time ends, I swear to you that you will never be gone, never far. Every day and every step of the way, you are in my heart, always close.’_ I thought to myself as I switched my gaze from the others up to the night sky above me.

Even though it doesn’t seem like it, she is never gone from me and I believe that someday I will see her again somewhere in my life. That is why I know she is never gone, never far, and always in my heart.

 

 

 


End file.
